


Spider Flower

by thebriars



Series: Agapanthus and Arcacia [5]
Category: Victoria ITV
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Period Typical Homophobia, Victorian Flower Language, but it's only contemplated, if only you knew, oh alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Spider flower (elope with me)Alfred contemplates his choices.





	Spider Flower

He saw them there in the window of the shop, their color reminiscent of that French rogue of the Queen's.

What if?

Alfred could send them, their beauty a perfect disguise of his intentions.

They could run away, mere shadows in the night, an echo of what they could have been had they bent to society. Forgotten flowers on a table and a pair of resignations and a carriage by the river, unmarked and clouded by the darkness.

His hand in Edward's, his head on his shoulder, and the lull of travel to whisk them to sleep again. A far away land- America or Spain- and a fresh start. A flat in a dazzling city and Edward's writing desk littered in drafts and empty ink wells.

And he almost did. Alfred felt every inch of his heart tugging him into the shop and ordering a bouquet of spider flowers and dropping them at Edward's door.

To hell with _society_! They had no right to judge him, make him hide his affections. They had no right to make his lover need to slip out before the servants woke for fear of discovery.

And the flowers were almost enough to make him snap- make him leave behind the perfect facade he had built.

But he didn't.

Alfred walked on and hoped that, to any curious passerby, he appeared to be admiring the flowers rather than contemplating the scandal of the century.

And he was gone, but he longing was not.

**Author's Note:**

> iF ONLY U KNEW ALFRED UGH


End file.
